


[SBSS]窄门（52）

by xiangyangfengzhang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom, sirius black - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangyangfengzhang/pseuds/xiangyangfengzhang





	[SBSS]窄门（52）

52.

他们站在窗前， 凝视对方，没有人再思考，时间在这一刻停滞不前，小天狼星在黑暗的房间里看到斯莱特林脸上浅薄的笑意，那两片常常抿在一起的嘴唇就往上拐出一个轻微的弧度。

一个突然的微笑。

一个突然的答案。

一个出乎意料的邀请。

一个在椰子肉梅酒跟柠檬味苏打水的交杂中变得如梦如幻的落日余晖中的一段时间。

温热的水流淌过身体，它温柔地抚摸着这一年里由男孩变成男人的一具躯体，它轮廓分明，精瘦结实，水流从肩膀往下，在笔直的锁骨里蓄着一小滩，引诱小天狼星将它舔掉，它们淌过他收紧的腹部和苍白的胸口，热气氤氲，斯莱特林的喉咙腾起一片红色。

那些水珠，偷偷的钻进斯内普腰间缠绕的那条白色布料中，将隐晦的秘密妥善的藏起。

斯莱特林的头发是打湿的，小天狼星把他的黑头发梳到脑后，拿手指抓出一个大背头来，他继而咧着嘴，在浴室的花洒下绽出一个傻笑，他托着斯内普的一边脸颊，逼迫对方在花洒和他之间窄小的地方找到维持平衡的指点，至于小天狼星，他的心怦怦的跳着，他额头上的神经颤抖着，他的眼睛只能看到一样事物，他的每一条思维只能思考一件事情——

他该如何吃掉一个饵。

他们贴近，一个胸口紧贴着另一个，浑身颤抖，小天狼星闭上眼睛，他能听到皮肤相触的地方，斯莱特林心脏那慌乱的节奏。

小天狼星把对方拥在怀里，等待他们的心脏平息一些——相对的。

斯内普使了一个干衣咒，浴室的花洒停下，床铺松软得仿佛已经准备好要发生什么，套间窗外的夜空里又被宴会的焰火照成一片紫玫瑰的颜色。

斯内普这回趴伏在小天狼星上面，黑眼珠沉静地注视着天蓝色的眼睛，那儿滋长着情绪，像坩埚下被点燃的一颗火石，它起初略微地迸出一个火星，然后——他的嘴巴压住了他的，他们的手绕到彼此的脑后，将对方拉向自己，加深这个吻、延长这个吻。

分开的时候，小天狼星往后支起手肘，鼻尖在斯内普的脸上轻蹭。

“做个自我介绍？”他轻声说，凑上去又亲了亲斯内普的眼睛，“特别坦诚的那种？”

斯莱特林的喉咙里沉闷地嘟哝着。

他们彼此介绍着自己，磨蹭着认识斯内普白色的腹部，轻轻抚摸着了解小天狼星从下腹一直延伸下去的一绺黑色的卷曲的毛发。他们在彼此的眼睛里看到惊讶、看到渴切、看到年轻的生命和年轻的躯体里燃烧出形状的热烈的火焰。

他们希望这件事情发生，他们愿意这件事的发生。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林在这个夜晚，决定让纯粹的意愿占领制高点，向彼此敞开自己，无法解决的事情便不解决，不能决定的立场就不决定。

只关心小天狼星嘴巴里椰肉留下的甜味，只品尝斯内普脖子下方的一片皮肤。

当小天狼星进入到斯内普的里面，像是进入一条温暖的河流，被裹上一层柔软的被子，他嵌在斯莱特林的腿间，啜泣着、颤抖着，他抓着斯内普的手指，吻着他，在他的脖子旁边呼吸着带有他味道的空气，小天狼星知道他就要变得狂躁了，斯莱特林的腿绕到他的腰上，那条瘦长的胳膊搭上他的肩膀，他看到对方朦胧的黑色眼睛。

小天狼星觉得自己恍惚间听到了霍格沃茨的礼堂传来的激昂音乐，那首康斯维娜小姐跳的节奏明快的加洛普，他们正在为这首舞曲打着拍子，受它的指挥，相互应和着节奏，他们的身体变得滑溜溜的，斯莱特林溺死在枕头里，发出低低的、叹息着的声音。

他们退缩着、他们付出着、他们在黑暗的赫里斯特的旅社套件里彼此探索着，相互介绍着。

河流中波浪攒动着，天空里云在聚集着，焰火一束一束的出现——

他们进入纯粹的亢奋的高潮。


End file.
